


How

by PhoenixWytch



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-11
Updated: 2003-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama's thoughts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Yu Yu Hakusho_ or any of the characters from _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

How can I make him see the pain in my heart?  
A pain of guilt.  
A pain of love.  
He already sees me as weak.  
In my human body with human emotions.  
I sometimes think he is right.  
I feel guilt now.  
Though I also feel love.  
That is my greatest weakness.  
My love...  
My love for him.  
A love I hide.  
Again, I ask myself...  
How can I make him see?


End file.
